Wastewater and water treatment plants utilize filter screens to remove harmful debris from channeled water. The filter screen is typically utilized in the first area to come in contact with the channeled water. In order to protect downstream equipment and processes, the filter screen removes debris before it comes into contact with any downstream equipment.
One type of filter screen includes a grid assembly and a drive system to move and rotate the grid assembly. The drive system includes an endless chain, and a plurality of screen panels that are connected to the chain. The screen panels generally include a frame and filter inserts that are supported by the frame.
The movement of the chain and screen panels result in wear of the chain and its components. Prior art screens do not facilitate inspection of the chain and its components. The prior art designs require that the chain and screen panel assemblies be completely disassembled from the chain and removed from the filter screen for either inspection or replacement of chain components. In the prior art arrangements, when the frames and chains are disassembled, the chain becomes unsupported and clamps are required to hold all the components in place while the inspection or the replacement of chain components takes place.
The filter screens remove debris from the water when the water is channeled from the interior of the grid assembly to the exterior of the grid assembly through the bottom and sides of the grid assembly. Debris commonly becomes trapped on the interior side of the filter screens and must be manually removed to ensure proper operation. Known grid assemblies do not facilitate access to the interior of the grid assembly. These designs require the chain to be separated and the filter screen to be removed to gain access to the interior of the grid assembly for the removal of trapped debris.